


In Your Chest?

by tomarkislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Parent Harry Styles, Parents Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' son seems to have an 'imaginary' friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Chest?

Harry loved to hear his son laugh. He felt like he never heard it anymore. But every once and a while, while the two were at home, he laughed. Harry could hear it all the way from his room while he cooked dinner in the kitchen or worked from his office. He loved it. 

 

“Papa!” Oliver squealed, jumping into his dads arms. Harry was picking the boy up from school like he did everyday, and he couldn’t help but break into a huge grin the second he saw him. 

 

“Hey, bud,” he said, wrapping him up into a hug. “How was your day at school?” he asked. 

 

Oliver shrugged. “Math was hard,” he asked, grabbing Harry’s hands as they walked to the car. “Couldja help me study?” 

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, of course I can.” 

 

As they reached the car, Harry buckled his son into the carseat, tickling his stomach to hear his baby giggle. But all he did was push his hands away, lips quivering into a small smile. Harry sighed. “Do you wanna stop somewhere for ice cream?” he asked. 

 

Oliver shook his head, fiddling with the fabric of his tee shirt. Harry gave him a worried look, grabbing his hand. "Oli, is something wrong?" 

 

Quickly, the boy shook his head again. "'m sleepy," 

 

Harry smiled. "That's alright, sweetie. You can sleep when we get home." Oliver smiled. "We can study for your math after. Sound good?" The little boy nodded, smiling at Harry lightly. 

 

Climbing into the front seat, Harry sighed. Oliver always wanted ice cream. He would normally beg for it after school, but lately every time Harry offered to do something after school,   
he quickly denied it, saying he was tired or had to do homework. Harry wasn't sure what to do. 

 

"Papa?" Oliver said from the backseat, legs kicking back and fourth. 

 

Harry looked back at him in the review mirror and smiled. "Yeah, bud?" 

 

He smiled shyly. "Can we get ice cream after dinner?" 

 

Harry laughed. There was his little boy. 

 

x

 

At home, Harry put Oliver down for a nap, singing him the lullaby that helped him sleep and reading him one quick story. As he closed the door to his room, he smiled back at his sleeping son. Everything felt perfect. 

 

Well...

 

Shaking his head, Harry pushed the thought out of his head, closing the door to his sons room. He couldn't think about that now. 

 

In Oliver's room, the little boy sat up and smiled. He wasn't really tired. He just wanted to play with his Daddy. 

 

Very slowly and quietly, Oliver tip toed out of bed and out of his room. His Daddy spent all of his time in his secret hide out. The office. Daddy always told him that Papa liked it to be   
quiet while he worked and sometimes he got too loud, so he stayed in his office to work. But he always let Oliver play with him when he got home from school. That was their deal. 

 

"Daddy?" he whispered as he peered into the office. It was dark, expect for the shining light of the laptop sitting on the desk. Oliver grinned. 

 

Slowly, a chair spun around, and it didn't even take Oliver two seconds before he was running into his arms, squeezing as tightly as his tiny arms would let him. 

 

"Hello, love," Louis said softly, wrapping his tiny boy up in his arms. "How was school today? Math any better?" he asked, pulling away and ruffling his hair. 

 

Oliver pouted slightly. "Math is hard, Daddy," he said. "Do ya think you could help me study?" 

 

Louis smiled. "Yeah, of course. Why don't you go get your backpack and we'll work until dinners ready?" he suggested. "Sound good?" 

 

Oliver nodded. "I'll be right back, Daddy!" he said, running out of the room. As quietly as he could, he grabbed his backpack and dashed back into his Daddy's office. His Papa thought he was asleep so he couldn't let him know he was faking it so he could distract Daddy from his work. 

 

Louis set the two of them up at his desk, Oliver sitting on his lap, as he talked him through the math problem. The little boy giggled as he helped, pausing mid talk to tickle his belly.   
Neither knew how loud they were being. 

 

In Harry's own office, he was staring at his laptop, not really doing much, when he heard the screeching laughter of his son. He rolled his eyes. He knew Oliver wasn't tired. 

 

Standing from his desk, he walked to his sons room, just about to open the door when he heard he laughter again. And it wasn't coming from his bedroom. 

 

Panic hit Harry. It was coming from Louis' office. 

 

Without thinking much about it, Harry opening the door across from Oliver's room, the smell of Louis immediately filling his nose. He really hasn't smelled that in a while. 

 

Nearly passing out from the intense smell of his husband, Harry's eyes darted around the room, looking for his son. Had he touched anything? Moved anything? Broken anything. 

 

In his panic, he barely heard Oliver let out another laugh, screeching, "No, Daddy!" 

 

But Harry... He definitely heard that Daddy part. 

 

"Oliver," he said softly. 

 

Oliver let out a small gasp, jumping up in the desk chair he was sitting on. Louis tensed. "What are you-" 

 

"I'm sorry, Papa!" he interrupted. "Daddy was just helping me wif-" 

 

"Oli..." he said again, stepping into the room. He didn't know how to tell him this. "Oliver, sweetie, Daddy's dead," he said quickly, walking up to the desk. Oliver's eyes fell to his lap. "Don't you remember the funeral?" 

 

Harry was kneeling in front of the office chair, his office chair, hands searching for his sons so he could coax him. "I still see Daddy," the little boy said, sniffling slightly. "We-We play and he h-helps me with homework and-" 

 

"I see him sometimes too, honey. I miss Daddy so so much," he said sympathetically, rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb. "But you can't come into Daddy's office and act like he's still around. Because he isn't." 

 

"No, Papa!" Oliver shouted. Harry furrowed his brows. "Daddy's right here! Can't you see him?!" 

 

Harry picked him up from the chair and hugged him, shushing the toddler as he began to cry. "I know you miss him, baby. I miss him too," Harry coaxed, standing so he could rock the boy. "But Daddy is gone. He's been gone for a while now." 

 

Oliver shook his head against his chest. "He's right there, Papa!" he nearly screamed, pulling away and pointing to the chair. The one he had been sitting on. Harry's throat tightened. "Daddy, tell Papa that you're here! He doesn't believe me!" he shouted at the chair, hands coming up to cover his eyes. 

 

Harry started to walk from the room and Oliver screamed. "No, Papa!" he begged, reaching for the empty chair. "Daddy's right there! Look!" 

 

"Stop it," Harry whispered, holding back his own tears. He couldn't stand to hear Oliver talk like this. 

 

"Daddy!" he hollered, banging on Harry's chest as he shut the office door. "Papa, you can't just leave him! He-He say he misses you and wants to-" 

 

"Stop it!" Harry suddenly yelled, going into Oliver's room and setting him down on his bed. "Daddy is dead! He's been for three months, why don't you understand that?!" 

 

Oliver froze, eyes fixed on his sobbing Papa. "He isn't going to come back! He's dead!" 

 

Oliver's lower lip trembled and he looked down at his lap, sniffling loudly. Harry sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Oli..." he said, kneeling in front of the boy. Oliver shook his head, whimpering as Harry pulled him into his arms. "I didn't mean to yell at you. You didn't do anything wrong." 

 

The little boy squirmed where he sat. "I miss him, Papa," 

 

Harry took in a shaky breath. "I know, Hun. I miss him too." 

 

Oliver shook his head. "I'm not lying, Papa. Daddy's still here." he whispered, burying his face into his neck. "He was helping me wif math." 

 

Harry swallowed dryly. "M-Maybe you were just remembering when Daddy helped you with math. He did that a lot." 

 

Oliver sniffled. He was shaking in Harry's arms, clinging to the fabric of his shirt. "I don't want Daddy to be gone." 

 

Harry let out a whimper, holding onto his son impossibly tight. "He's not gone, baby," Harry said. Pulling away, he smiled tearfully at his baby boy and placed a hand on his chest. "He's right there." 

 

Oliver gave him a confused look. "In my chest?" 

 

Harry chuckled. "No, baby. In you're heart," he explained. Oliver still seemed confused. "You loved Daddy, didn't you?" he asked, standing and sitting on the bed, settling the toddler on his lap. Oliver nodded. "Well then he'll always be in you're heart. Because I know that you will always love Daddy." 

 

Oliver's lips quivered into a smile. "So... Daddy will always be here?" he asked, resting a small hand on Harry's chest. 

 

Harry took in a quivering breath. "Yeah. Right here."

**Author's Note:**

> oh


End file.
